


Baby’s in Black

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Incontinence, Wetting, john Lennon being kind of a jerk, protective Ringo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: A medicine makes George incontinent. Ringo’s the only one who knows.
Series: Beatles Omorashi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Baby’s in Black

An awful silence filled the car on the drive back to their apartment. George had been staring out the window, trying to avoid all conversations at any cost. 

But Ringo just wanted to talk to him. “George, it’s really nothing to be ashamed of.”

George glanced down at the plastic bag full of clothes he had in his hands, but words still ceased to leave his mouth. 

“You know Brian’s not mad at you, right?” Again, all Ringo got was silence. “George-“

“Just leave me alone!” He huffed with the words and closed his eyes tightly. He could start to sense the pain he’d caused to his friend, and immediately went to apologise. “Sorry for yelling, I just want to be left alone, alright?”

“It’s alright.”

The atmosphere was dense as neither of them said anything more and George attempted his best to forget everything that had happened that evening. He didn’t want to think about the embarrassment he felt. Or the awkwardness of having to tell Brian anything. As if being caught in the situation itself wasn’t bad enough, but he had to go and explain it, too. 

As they got home, Ringo took the plastic bag from a hesitant George. 

“Richie, I can do that. You don’t have to-“

“I’ll do it. Just hand me the clothes.”

As much as George appreciated Ringo acting like an adult about the situation and treating him the same way, he really didn’t want him washing his pee stained clothes. That was too much to ask. 

“Geo, I promise it’s not gross. It’s completely normal, and after everything that’s going on, I think you deserve some rest, yeah?”

“I’m sorry,” he breathed out now on the verge of tears. 

“Hey, nothing to be sorry for.” Ringo pulled the younger man into a hug, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing just tight enough. “George, you aren’t at fault for anything that happened, okay? We both know that it was the medicine, okay?”

“Okay.”

~~~

The rest of the day went by fast and George had managed to avoid any incident until late at night while getting ready for bed. He had been standing in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when it happened. 

As soon as the piss started to run down his legs, he gasped. He hadn’t even seen it coming at all, and it made him want to cry. He covered his face, forgetting about the sandwich and cried loudly. Ringo was next to him in a second. 

“Oh, George. Oh, sweetie. You poor thing. Don’t cry. Don’t cry.” He held the younger man in his arms, swaying back and forth with him. 

“I’m sorry, Richie. I didn’t mean it. Oh, my god.”

“Shh, shh. I know you didn’t. Let’s get you into the bathroom, okay? We’ll get you all cleaned up.”

George let Ringo pull him into the bathroom, and there, he pulled off his clothes, starting to get in the shower.

“I really am sorry, Rich.”

Ringo placed his hand on George’s forehead and ran a finger up and down his face to calm him down. “You know it’s fine. It’s really not your fault.”

“I know, but I’m still sorry.”

“It’s alright. Promise.”

~~~

Another day went by fine, George had only a few more incidents, all of which only in front of Ringo. That was until he was sitting in the car with John and Paul. John was sitting in the back with him when it happened, Paul driving. 

“Look, I just think that maybe we should let Ringo put a song on the album. His songs aren’t that bad.”

“Says you, writing your granny music. But fine. We should anyway.”

“Thank you. God. And my music is not granny music, John. It’s not my fault you can’t appreciate good songs.”

“I can. Yours just aren’t that good.”

“Seriously???”

That’s about when George started to feel it between his legs. He panicked within seconds, knowing that neither of them knew about this. Would they be upset with him? He didn’t have much time to think, though, because John glances over at the sound of hissing. 

“What the fuck??” He scooted away from George and started to yell. “Oh, my God! Why would you do that?? You goddamn cunt! What the hell is wrong with you??”

“Christ, John! Mind calming down? I’m gonna fucking crash if you keep on like that.”

“It’s not my fault he fuckin pissed himself.”

George only stayed right where he was, face beet red, tears now streaming down it. He managed to stay as still as possible and not make any more noise than he had to, but Paul turned around to look at him, too. 

“Oh, George. God, you could have told me you needed to go. I would have stopped, honey. I’m not as mean as John.” George knew he was referencing the time John hadn’t stopped for Paul, causing him to pee himself, too. But he couldn’t find it in himself to laugh. 

“I’m sorry.” He kept his head down. 

“It’s alright. We’re gonna get you home, okay? We’ll be there soon.”

~~~

Home came soon enough, and George was quick out of the car and inside, and Ringo saw him immediately. 

“Shit, George. Are you alright?” George practically threw himself into Ringo, more tears overtaking him. 

“J-John and Paul.. th-they saw. And John is so mad at me. And Paul is mad, too.”

“I’m sure they’re not mad at you. Why don’t you go clean up, okay? I’ll go talk to them.”

“Okay.”

George went off to have a shower, and Ringo went outside to see the others. He found Paul with a wet towel, scrubbing at the seat and John standing outside watching, arms crossed. 

He looked up to see Ringo standing outside now. 

“Your boyfriend pissed himself,” he said knowingly. Ringo averted his gaze, not wanting to argue with him about any of it. He rolled his eyes.

“I saw. Hey, er.. Can I talk to you guys?”

Paul dropped the towel. “Yeah. What’s up?”

“It’s about George. He, er, he’s been having these accidents. And he doesn’t really have any warning. It just happens because of this medicine he’s on.”

John stared at him for a while. “Oh, God. I’ve got to go apologise to him. I had no idea.”

“He’s in the shower now. He thinks you two are mad at him. Just make sure you talk to him about it or he won’t spend too much time with you after this.”

“I’ll let him know. Er, any idea on how to get this out of the seat.”

“I’ll handle it.” Ringo took the towel from Paul.

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve done it a few times. It’s alright.”

Paul’s eyebrows went up. “Oh, poor George.”

“Yeah. He’s pretty embarrassed about it, too. Just don’t mention it too much to him.”

“Alright. Thanks for telling us, Richie.”

“It’s not like he would’ve told you himself.” Ringo continue to clean the seat, and John and Paul went inside to let George know that everything was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Feel free to request! :D


End file.
